hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Pacific Typhoon Season (Wx Expert)
The 2016 Pacific typhoon season was a slightly above average season that produced __ tropical storms, __ typhoons and __ super typhoons. The season ran throughout 2016, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and October. Similar to the previous season, this season saw a high number of super typhoons. Storms Tropical Depression 01W During May 26, Tropical Depression 01W developed over the northern South China Sea, about 600 km (375 mi) to the south of Hong Kong, China. The system subsequently moved north-westwards and slightly developed further, before it made landfall near Yangjiang in Guangdong, China during the next day. The system subsequently quickly weakened and degenerated into an area of low pressure during May 27.The system brought squally and heavy rain to the Pearl River Delta, including parts of Hong Kong, Macau and Guangdong province, where a bridge was destroyed by flooding and two people were injured. At the Macau Ferry Terminal, two passengers were injured as a vessel collided with the terminal, while there was no significant damage reported within Hong Kong. Tropical Depression Ambo During June 26, the JMA and PAGASA reported that Tropical Depression Ambo had developed over the Philippine Sea, about 265 km (165 mi) to the east of Manila in the Philippines. Shortly thereafter, the JTWC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert(TCFA). Concurrently, the PAGASA started to track the system, naming the depression as Ambo. Hours later, Ambo made landfall over Aurora and PAGASA declared that Ambo had weakened to a low-pressure area. After landfall, JTWC cancelled their Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert(TCFA). During the next day, the system emerged to the South China Seawith a slight intensification before it was last noted by the JMA as it made landfall in China. Ambo's naming by PAGASA as a recognized depression become the latest system to name again by PAGASA, after 2013's Tropical Depression Bising. Typhoon Nepartak (Butchoy) During the evening of June 30 the JMA began monitoring an area of low pressure over the eastern Caroline Islands. Over the next few days the area of disturbed weather became further organised, and by July 1 it had developed a closed circulation. The JMA upgraded the low pressure area into a tropical depression early on July 2. Under the influence of weak steering currents and warm waters the system moved slowly northwestward. By July 3 the JMA analyzed the depression as a tropical storm and gave it the name Nepartak. During July 3 a tropical upper tropospheric trough (TUTT) to the north of the system moved towards the west, allowing conditions in the immediate area of Nepartak to become more favourable, facilitating steady intensification. Microwave imagery revealed an eye had developed within deep convection late on July 4, leading the JMA and JTWC to upgrade Nepartak to a typhoon soon thereafter on July 5. On the same day, PAGASA reported that Nepartak had entered its area of responsibility and assigned it the local name Butchoy. Two people drowned on July 7 after being washed out to sea by strong winds in Taiwan. Tropical Depression 3W During July 14, a tropical disturbance developed about 400 km (250 mi) to the west-northwest of Guam. At this time atmospheric convection surrounding the system was flaring, over the system's weak but developing low level circulation center. However, as a subtropical ridge of high pressure extended a significant amount of dry air over the disturbance, conditions were assessed to be marginally favorable for further development of the system. Over the next couple of days the system gradually developed further as it moved north-westwards and was classified as a tropical depression by the JMA during July 15. After the system had consolidated further, it was classified as Tropical Depression 03W by the JTWC during July 17. However, the system weakened during that day as it moved polewards, along the western edge of the subtropical ridge of high pressure, into an area of increasing vertical windshear. As a result, the JTWC expected the system to quickly dissipate and issued their final advisory later that day. However, the JMA continued to track the system until July 20.[ Tropical Storm Lupit Tropical Storm Mirinae Severe Tropical Storm Nida During August 3, a tropical disturbance developed 250 km (155 mi) to the southwest of Guam. The disturbance started to strengthen as it moved to the west at 12 mph towards warmers SST's. NIda would strengthen due to warm SST's and low wind shear that inhibited development. Nida became a tropical storm with 40 mph winds on August 6. Nida would continue to strengthen due to the warm ocean temperatures. Nida would become a severe tropical storm on August 8 and would hit a peak of 70 mph. Nida would maintain this Intensity for a couple of hours and then weaken back to 60 mph. Nida started to move faster at 15-17 mph into cooler waters and would start to weaken more rapidly as it approached land. Nida continued to weaken and become a tropical depression on August 10. Typhoon Omais = Category:Typhoons Category:Slightly Above Average Category:Above-average seasons